Bring Me to Life
by athira80
Summary: Kira, who is a priest has a huge amount of love towards Athrun, who is a vampire. He's willing to sacrifice his very own life to become one of them. AthrunKira (Shonen-ai, FantasyAU, Vampir-ish)


**Title:** Bring Me to Life

**Author:** athira80 & chiyo

**Date started:** 30 August 2004

**Category: **Shonen-Ai, Fantasy/AU, Vampir-ish****

**Ratings:** PG-13

**Pairings:** Athrun Zala & Kira Yamato

**Disclaimers:** All the characters are owned by Bandai Sunrise from Gundam Seed

**Bring Me to Life**

by: athira80 & chiyo

The sound of the bells echoed within the small church, signing the end of the day was almost near. A young priest kneeled in front of the altar, praying with his eyes closed with both of his hands clutching together. His white long attire made the contrast within the dark holy place. There was still some light coming out from the mosaic window, which has images of Gods and His angels.

All of his life, he'd been following all the teachings from the bible. He did all the prayers every single day and night. And yet, he still couldn't find any answer on what his heart desires. He felt God didn't answer his prayers. His faith slowly fades away, until he met someone who changed his life in complete upside-down, who is now become his lover.

A couple of arms wrapped the priest in an embrace. He almost got used to this. The embrace wasn't warm at all, like what many people anticipated. The priest opened his eyes, instantly discontinued his prayers.

****

"What are you praying this time, my dear Kira?"

Kira turned his face and smiled. He brushed his hand to his lover's pale face.

"Athrun…"

They both came from two different worlds – one was a mere mortal, while the other was an immortal being, who lives in the dark night and takes blood for his own survival.

"I prayed that I would remain with the one I love…forever." Kira answered.

Kira's answer was not familiar in Athrun's ears. Yet, the word 'forever' really made him to wonder. He leaned closer and touching Kira's hand, as he gave a slight tease by showing his fangs, hissing.

"What did you mean by that?"

Typically, the priest would chuckle or giggle whenever he does it. This time, he didn't. Instead he raised himself up and facing his back to his lover. Athrun could sense some nervousness in Kira as he could see the small boy was playing his fingers. The priest sighed.

"I…I'm so sick of this. To live in two different worlds, we cannot share each other's pain nor pleasure." Kira placed his hands on his chest, his voice was soft and has a glint of pain as well, "I felt that I'm caught in a small cage, unable to free myself."

The vampire blinked in confusion as he rose himself as well.

"Let me be with you. Let me be one of your kind." Kira pulled his collar downwards and brushed some of his strands aside, revealing his neck.

"Take my blood, Athrun." His eyes gleamed pleadingly.

Athrun could feel his heart beats racing. He just couldn't resist seeing that particular part of human body. The vampire struggled to avoid such scene. He then managed to shut his eyes tightly and turned away.

"Don't do this to me…"

"Why? We've been together for awhile now, Athrun."

The vampire sighed. Paused. Trying to find a way for another conclusion.

"Kira. You know I never want to hurt you. Hurting you will be the last thing I do."

Tears started to flow on Kira's cheeks. He knew at that very moment, God did not answer his prayer again. He felt that his prayers have become futile. He knew that transforming himself as a vampire was the only way for him to be together.

"Athrun, I'm a mere mortal. I would rather die than not being with you at all! I could die at anytime, anywhere!" Kira said as he raised his tone slightly at the very end of the sentence. "And I don't want that…"

Athrun knew exactly where his position is and so does Kira. One of them had to sacrifice their own in order to live happily together. Vampire cannot transform themselves into humans. But humans can. Athrun realized that Kira is willing to sacrifice his very own life. Yet, the vampire knew precisely what the consequences is to become one of their kinds. He knew by making him as a vampire will hurt him for the rest of his life. He moved forward and caressed Kira's cheeks.

"Kira, being an immortal is not as easy as you thought. You cannot live during daytime. Darkness will become your world. And you have to survive by killing people." He paused, "And I suppose killing in a bible is a sin, correct? Have you ever thought about this in your mind? Think about it…"

The tone really made Kira almost in tears. There was some doubtness within those sentences.

"How could you?!" Kira pushed Athrun's hands away, "Is that how you little you think of me? Of course, I already thought about it! Are you doubting the amount of love I provide you?"

"I don't want to you hurt you…"

"But you're already hurting me! You're not allowing me to be with you!"

The priest walked away slightly and hoisted his dagger. Athrun's eyes were wide open in shock as Kira slashed his wrist. The vampire quickly catches the falling priest. Athrun shouted his name in agony.

"You stupid! What did you do that for?" Athrun said in annoyance.

"I'm so..rry…Athrun…"

Surprisingly, the vampire didn't take any glance towards Kira's wrist, which already coated with red liquid. His mind was struggling to find a way to save him. Athrun knew he had no choice but to make him one, in order to save his life. He pulled his sleeve and gave a huge bite on his own wrist. He then placed his wrist above Kira's mouth. Drops of blood slowly landed on him.

"Drink this then. And you will become immortal."

Kira felt disgusted at first. He turned his head away and shut his eyes. Never he had a thought that he would be drinking someone else's blood. The priest then recalls his own determination to be with his Athrun. This moment would be the biggest decision in his life. Slowly, he pulled the wrist closer and brought it into his mouth.

Few sips have become a huge gulp. Athrun felt his blood slowly drains away as he pulled his wrist quickly. Once a mortal drink the vampire's blood, it cannot be stopped. The priest then went unconscious, fell into the embrace of his beloved. In that moment, Athrun couldn't figure out whether his priest has succeeded since he now could barely hear his heartbeat.

"Don't die, my love. Don't you dare…" He leaned closer and kissed him.

The scene happened so fast and when Athrun took a glance to the clock, it's almost midnight. As he felt his energy slowly decreased, he decided to have a catnap for a while as he brought the small priest into his embrace.

* * *

The clock strikes five times. Its sound echoed throughout the small dark church. Kira slowly awakens. He blinked few times only to find his visions slightly blurry. He soon realized he was within Athrun's embrace. Athrun's been there all this time. Everything felt so warm and time goes very slow to him.

And then his mind recalled when they were both arguing few hours ago. That's right. He wanted to become a vampire, just like Athrun. He then took a glance of his wrist. No sign of any scar left. Was that only a mere dream? He wondered.

****

The small boy shook the vampire, waking him up.

"Nee…Athrun. Am I a vampire now? Or am I still human?"

Athrun grunted and blinked his eyes, slowly awakens. Kira's face was few inches from him. He noticed there are some changes within the small priest. Clumsily, he raised his arms and cupped Kira's cheek, bringing him in closer look. He seemed to be observing something, with his eyes completely locked into Kira's amethyst eyes. Kira blinked in confusion. He had no idea what he was doing.

Felt annoyed a little, Kira frowned.

"What are you doing? You haven't made me a vampire yet. Look!" he showed his wrist, "See? I don't have any scar where I'm supposed to have it."

A smile was a respond from Athrun.

"You already have, silly."

"Eh?"

"You're eyes are different and your skin look much paler now." He paused, "And you have fangs too."

"A..am I?" Kira said in utter disbelief.

Athrun nodded.

Kira couldn't feel the changes within him. He thought he was still human. In a way, he was relieved that Athrun finally made his dreams come true, to be together with him. Kira couldn't help himself but to brought his arms behind Athrun's neck and kissed his lips. Athrun was slightly shock at Kira's sudden behaviour. He then finally closed his eyes, accepting the kiss and placing his arms on Kira's hips, bringing him closer to his chest. After a moment of joint kiss, Kira slightly pulled away, gazing to his lover's beautiful emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Athrun. Forgive my selfishness." He leaned against his chest, whispering." Thank you, Athrun. Thank you for bringing me to life."

Athrun smiled as he brushed the other boy's brown strands.

"And I thank you too." He replied, "For willing to stay with me. From now and forever…"****

****

They kissed once again as if they're celebrating their new life, their one new world as a whole. Now Kira believed the power of prayer. When there's no determination, a prayer cannot be answered. The small dark church began to consume some light from the coloured windows as the sun slowly revealed its ray from the distant horizon.

_-END-_

* * *

**Author's note:** We did this story via SMS, believe it or not. XD Thanks for reading, guys! 


End file.
